The Afterlife
by Rapid Savvy
Summary: HIATUS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! SORRY!
1. Prologue: The story begins

_**Top**_ **o' the mornin' to ya mes amies and _welcome_ to my newest story, "The Afterlife!"**

 **"Two teenagers are enemies. Enemies from their very first day in first grade. They fought quite a lot. Teachers sometimes had to even break them apart when they decided to get physical. As you would predict, they fight to their death. No, I'm serious, they actual fought until two assassins murdered them. They were brutally murdered, yet is this really the end for them?"**

 ***Disclaimer* Please please, I do not own Zootopia. All I own are my own characters, the plot, the chapter titles, and the title of the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~_

 _~ The Afterlife ~_

 _~ Prologue: The story begins ~_

* * *

"He's doing it again." a young voice groaned out, the sound of a foot tapping against the ground impatiently making the mammal suffer to stifle a rumbling purr of amusement.

He felt a tiny paw prodding his arm tentatively. "Is he sleeping again, Kyle?" a timid voice sounded out.

"With as little moving he has done, he's making me think he's dead." an older, and deeper voice muttered, only to yelp a moment later. "Ow! Ava? What's your problem, little sis?"

"Don't be a meanie to Pawpa!" another voice, which the white-furred man recognized as Ava, yelled at the male.

"Pawpa," he felt a small weight land in his lap. "Could you tell us a story?"

After a moment of not answering, a small furry paw tapped his nose. "I know your faking it, Pawpa!"

The old white tiger laughed, and sat upright, his murky blue eyes snapping open as he swooped up the tiny white tiger kit, who let out a loud squeal of delight - followed by many other squeals and giggles - as he held her into the air. "Alright, you caught me, Ava!"

Ava giggled as he set her into his lap, and many other kits began to climb onto his lap.

"Grandpaw, please tell us a story." an amber furred kit begged.

"Yes, please!" many responses pleaded with the old tiger, and he let out a hearty laugh."As long as it's okay with your mother!"

All eyes flickered to a young white tiger, who was currently setting the table. Without looking, she replied simply. "Finish it before lunch time."

Again, the eyes were back to the grandpa, who simply smiled. "What story would you kits like?"

"How the story of Judy and Nick?"

"But we already went over that story a hundred times!"

"Only, like, three times!"

"Three DOZEN times!"

"Whatever, Ali!"

The man shook his head in amusement as Jack and Ali fell into one of their daily arguments, and was distracted when he felt a small tug on his paw.

He looked down to see Ava staring at him hopefully. "Can you please tell us the story of Savage and Crevan?" she asked quietly.

He smiled softly. Her glittering violet eyes held such an innocence that it would be wrong to deny her polite request. "Of course, little one."

He wistfully lifted his blue eyes to the window, chuckling as the memories came flooding back to him..

"There was once two human children named..."

* * *

 **A/N's:**

 **Yassss!**

 **Nick: Hmm, interesting start, there.**

 **Judy: Yeah...**

 **Cosmo: So cute, though!**

 **Guys!**

 **all3: What?**

 **Um... RQ and DYK?**

 **DYK: People say "Bless you" when you sneeze because when you sneeze,your heart stops for a mili-second.**

 **That's a bit scary... Geez.**

 **RQ: Do you ship WildeHopps?**

 **Nick &Judy: W-what?! *they are blushing***

 **VERY MUCH SO! WILDEHOPPS UNTIL THE END! *cheers***

 **All4: Bai!**

* * *

 **~ _Tooodles till the next chap! ~  
~*R.S*~_**


	2. Last day of life

**Heeeey everybody! Welcome back to "The Afterlife" with RapidSammi, Judy, Cosmo and Nick!**

 **Nick: Why am I last introduced? Does it have to do with me being a-**

 **Shh! *rubs under his chin* Shh little con artist.**

 **Judy: *watches Nick falter in his words and fall down beside RapidSammi* How...**

 **Plenty of practice. He may be in the canine family, but he's a lot like a cat.**

 **Cosmo: Like me!**

 **Judy: Ah...**

 **Oh by the way, I'm horrible at first person, but don't be afraid to tell me if you want me to switch pov's from third to first every now and then. If you want first, I'll give you first. If you want third, I'll give you third. For this chapter, I'll do third.**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~_

 _~ The Afterlife ~  
_

 _~ Chapter 1: Last day of life ~_

* * *

A young woman, who was dressed in a blue outfit that resembled an officer, was trying to wake up her daughter, but to no avail. She had been trying for ten minutes now, and it was getting tedious.

"Sweetie, come on." This officer said in a Russian accent, prodding the sleeping girl softly.

"Five more hours." The girl moaned softly, curling further into the mass of blankets.

"But it's your last day of school, Julie." The mother pointed out with a smile of amusement.

This took a few moments to click into the groggy kid's brain, and then she sprang out of bed with wide amethyst eyes.

"MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Oh my god, I better hurry and get ready!" The 13 year year old then mock-glared at her mother."Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Why didn't you wake up?" The widely popular officer, who was known as Lana Crevan, retorted, giving her daughter a sly smile.

"Sly mother."

"Dumb teen." Lana laughed when her daughter feigned hurt, swaying on her bare feet. Julie wore a pair of leopard pajama pants and a white tank top, her hair frizzy from a good night's rest.

"I'll have you know," The teenager smirked right back at her mother."I happen to be passing all of my classes by at least an eighty!"

"Just get ready." The mother snorted, ending their little banter as she walked out the door to the girl's bedroom."Oh, and you better hurry. You only have ten minutes." She tossed the last words over her shoulder before she left.

"WHAT!?"

This caused the girl to run to her closet, looking for a fitting outfit for the last day,

Lana chuckled when she heard her daughter's panicked yell. _3... 2... 1..._

"Hi mom, bye mom, love you mom!" Julie was simply a blur of cinnamon hair as she sped by, flinging her zebra-imprinted backpack over her shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Dammit!"

The officer watched and laughed as her daughter ran back up stairs.

"Teenagers are certainly something. Crazy or good, I am no longer sure!" The mother said to herself with a shake of her head.

"I heard that, mom!"

* * *

( _**At the school**_ )

* * *

At last, they had arrived at Yorkers Elementary School, and Lana watched her daughter carefully get off the motorcycle, for she had decided to wear a dress. This was very uncommon for her tomboyish child, so of course the woman was curious on why her daughter had gone all out on the last day. She certainly didn't care that much on picture day.

"Are you sure you're not trying to impress someone?" Lana asked protectively, narrowing her green eyes at her daughter suspiciously, barely able to smother a laugh when a rosy blush spiraled into the teenager's lightly tanned cheeks.

"Ew, no mom!" Julie groaned, and pulled her cinnamon brown hair in front of her blushing face.

"Just checking~" The officer said in a singsong voice."Now shoo, I have to get to work."

Puffing out her cheeks, the girl nodded."Bye mom, love you."

"Bye! Love you too, little dragonfly."

And her mother drove off on her vehicle, towards her work destination a block or two away.

Julie sighed, and turned around, her violet eyes locked onto a pair of emerald eyes. The emerald eyes belonged to a messy-haired boy named Liam Savage, her long-time enemy since first grade, when he had embarrassed her in front of the whole class. On that day, he gained a dangerous enemy, and since then, they always fought, sometimes even physically.

Her face contorted into a scowl as she approached him, getting a snort from the male."Liam." She said with cold recognition.

"Julie." He greeted her blankly. He then looked her up and down, his mask of indifference never seeming to come off."Why are you so dressed up?" He asked with a snort."Got tired of the the tomboyish act?"

Julie huffed and walked past him."Prissy little princess." He snorted as she passed him. This little remark caused her to clench her fists, gritting her teeth."So helpless and dumb."

That pushed it.

She swung around to face him again, her fist coming hit his chest with a hard blow, forcing him to stagger backward in shock.

After composing himself, he scowled at her."Wanna fight, princess?" A challenging fire flickered in his emerald eyes, which were narrowed at her almost animalistically.

"Your on, pretty boy!" She sneered, accepting his challenge without any hesitation. She pulled her fist back, knowing full well that they were all alone outside of the school, possibly late for their class, but she didn't care right now.

But then... Julie paused.

"Did... did you hear that?" She got out of her fighting stance, and looked around with a slightly fearful frown. Liam sneered and shook his head."Your just scared of me. Making up excuses in order to avoid fighting me!" He accused."You're just a scaredy cat."

All fear evaporated from her face like water on a hot day."Excuse me? I recall you flinched every time the Coach yelled at you!"

"Didn't the thought 'Oh, his ears must be so damaged from Coach screaming at him all of the time!' occur to you?" He retorted.

"No, because I hate you!"

"Good, because I hate you too!"

"Dumb boy!"

"Stupid girl!"

The two began to heatedly glare at each other, possibly having a mental argument with one another while throwing insults aimlessly.

 _You're such a prude princess!_

 _You're such an inconsiderate jerk!_

While they mentally battled with each other, two assassins were hiding behind a wide statue, going unnoticed as they reloaded their gun as silent as humanly possible.

 _"What do we do once those brats are dead?"_

 _"We run, you fucking idiot."_

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

With that said, the two killers then slipped into sight, and shot their guns at the two teenagers without giving them a chance to even notice them, before bolting off and out of sight.

Julie gasped as pain exploded in her stomach, spiraling like a firework and working it's way around unnervingly quick. Liam ignored the wound in his shoulder, watching in horror as the petite girl slumped to the ground. Forgetting his rivalry for this girl, he crouched beside her, emerald eyes wide."Don't go to sleep, Julie! I'll go get-"

Weak amethyst eyes met scared emerald eyes, and he hesitated uncertainly. _What if they don't arrive in time...?_

Her eyes flickered down, and she took in a sharp intake of breath, fear broadening her eyes. He followed her gaze, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he saw the explosives. Again, their eyes met, but neither could properly react as the explosives exploded.

The two teenagers were thrown like useless rag-dolls several feet away, landing harshly against the concrete ground, the sickening crack of bones breaking briskly sounding, before a loud and insistent ringing buzzed in his ears. Blackness had begun to fuzz at the corners of his eyes, inviting him into death.

"Liam..."

He opened his eyes, startled when he saw amethyst pools staring into his own. He realized she had fallen half on top of him and half on the ground. The blonde payed attention as she spoke in a rasping voice."I never got to tell my mom that I love her forever and always..."

Liam choked on his words as they were uttered."I never got to apologize to my mom..."

A long silence stretched between the two dying children.

"C-can I hug you?" Julie asked softly, coughing a bit afterward. It seemed like it took great effort to even breathe.

"O-only if I can hug you." The boy replied after a moment, wincing when she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his uninjured shoulder. He hugged her small form, feeling her tremble.

 _I'm so sorry mom..._

 _I love you._

And the darkness engulfed Liam, death embracing him grimly.

* * *

"A shooting at Yorkers Elementary School occurred, and two 13-year olds, Liam Savage and Julie Crevan, were found dead outside of the school. It also seemed as if a bomb was also set off to make sure they died. The assassins who have done this have not yet been caught, but there are police officers already on the lookout."

A broken coffee mug lay at the feet of Lana Crevan as she stared at the TV in disbelief.

"No! My little dragonfly..." The mother began to sob, ignoring the feeling of sharp glass digging into her skin as tears spilled her her crystal-blue eyes."Not my baby..."

Emily Savage had broken down into full-out sobbing, hardly able to breathe as each sob shook her up more and more.

The principle continued on."Ms. Savage and Ms. Crevan, if you are to be watching this, we need you to come to the police station at once. Your information may help us catch these men and send them to prison."

* * *

 **A/N's:**

 **Why am I all alone...?**

 **Guys?**

 **GUYYYYYSSSS?!**

 **Fine then, I'll just do the reviews on my own!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Spectre47- Honored you have reviewed to my story. I did get the idea from you, and I'm happy you're happy with my choice. I was actually afraid you wouldn't be too happy about this. I'm glad to have read your story, yet I was never logged in to leave a review like I usually do. Just asking, are those facts about Aiden's past home actually true? The unhappy past of the place? I kept thinking about it nonstop and now I get to ask you. Thanks for the support, Spectre. I'll do my best. :)**

 **DYK~** **The butterflies you get in your stomach when you see someone you like is actually a stress response caused by adrenaline.**

 **RQTC: I don't have one... I legit don't have one this time. XD**

 **All4: BAAAAAAAAI!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP ~**_


	3. A second chance?

**Hellllllo everybody, and welcome back to The Afterlife with Nick, Judy, Cosmo and RapidSammi!**

 **Nick: Mm.**

 **Judy: Not much to say, I guess we should just move on.**

 **Cosmo: Yeah, but we forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Oh... In that case. *randomly makes Finnick come out of nowhere* Finnick, do the disclaimer for us, will ya?**

 **Finnick: Hell no.**

 **Cooooome onnnnn, pretty please? I'll.. um... polish your bat?**

 **Finnick: Mm, how 'bout some money?**

 **... Fine. *throws Zootopian money at him***

 **Finnick: *he counts the money, smirking* Great. She owns nothing other than the inspiration from Spectre47. 90 percent belongs to Zootopia makers, 5 percent to Spectre for the inspiration, and 5 to RapidSammi for her characters and a bit of difference from Spectre's story. Enjoy now, readers.**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~_

 _~ The Afterlife ~_

 _~ Chapter 2: A second chance? ~_

* * *

The two teenagers opened their eyes, looking around the seemingly groundless area, yet they got onto wobbly legs.

"We died..." Julie muttered, avoiding the blonde's sad emerald eyes cautiously."We actually died."

Liam let out a shaky breath."What do we do now? Where do we go?"

"I think I may be able to answer your questions, children."

Two heads simultaneously whipped around to see a starry man walking towards them, his brown eyes somber."You two have died unfairly, so it is decided that we are sending you back."

They exchanged looks of shock.

"Are you saying we're getting a second chance at life?" The petite girl asked the man.

"Yes, but you are being sent somewhere else." He answered calmly.

Liam nervously looked around."W-where, though?"

The starry figure replied."You will find out soon, little ones. I am David Jenkins, but you may call me Dave." He held up a hand as they began to introduce themselves."And don't, I already know you two. Liam Savage and Julie Crevan."

The cinnamon-haired female nodded."Alright."

David looked at both teenagers evenly."I need to ask a few questions so you will be ready for this world." He informed them, earning two respectful nods.

"Yes sir."

He nodded in satisfaction with his answer."Alright. First, what is your favorite animal. Specify, please."

Liam looked deep in thought, before he slowly nodded."I like grey wolves."

Julie bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest."Red foxes, they may be canines, but they should be felines from how they act!"

Dave nodded, amusement etched onto his face at her answer."Alright, now two. The limit is three, but what items do you want to bring with you from your home?"

The girl answered first."Backpack, phone, and earphones."

Liam snorted in amusement, but nodded his head."Same things, please."

"Alright, now three. What are your favorite foods?"

"Blueberries!" They said in unison, soon after giving each other freaked out glances.

David laughed in amusement, and shook his head."Now for some information, you'll be given some money to make it through the first week."

"Ok, thanks Dave!" Said the girl, smiling at him gratefully, as did the blonde."Yeah, thanks Dave."

"No problem, children." David said with a chuckle."Any questions?"

"Yes," The girl grinned."Can you tell us something about where we are going?"

"Of course," He laughed at the tone of her voice."I guess it's only fair. You're being sent to a mammal metropolis."

"Ooh! Sounds interesting." Julie clapped her hands excitedly, amethyst eyes glittering.

"It will be, just you wait. Now I must warn you, the light will be quite bright."

"Wait, wha-" Liam started, but a flash of white light cut him off, and darkness engulfed both teens.

* * *

 **Important message:** _Why would I cry? One may ask. It's not of joy, or laughter. It's because people are growing ruder and ruder. The fact that people have been straying from the golden rule and treating other people like scum is upsetting me quite a bit. Now I know I don't deserve to say this, being as I have disrespected some people as well, but I know I did wrong before, and I'm very willing to apologize to them. I know people other than me struggle with bullies, so if you are, just treat them kindly even if they treat you horribly. I learned a while ago that a bully isn't someone who is born rude or whatnot. A kind and charitable person, when treated with much disrespect, could change them into a mean and greedy person. Bullies can even come from abuse, so that's why it's important to treat them with as much respect as you can. You never know who may be suffering and trying to hide it under a blanket of insults and anger. You never know who may need your help to turn away from the unhappy path they tread. I' know you must be thinking I'm stupid by now, and really, I agree with you. I'm not smart, I'm not rich, I'm not perfect, but I know enough to say that we're all human, even if we don't feel like it or not treated like it or if we treat someone horribly. We're all together in this beautiful planet we call Earth, so why must we live it with cruelness? We don't have to, we really don't. So no matter what your race is, or no matter what you look like, or act like, just know you're human, you deserve respect just as much as anybody else. To everyone whose being disrespected for their personality, don't be sorry, you're a great person. To everyone whose being disrespected for their look, don't be sorry, you're amazing . To everyone whose being disrespected for their race, don't be sorry, because you are amazing, just like everyone else. People may think we're so different, so impossibly different, but at the end of the day?... We're all still humans. Thank you for reading my message, because I've seen in many replies in other stories that people are being disrespectful to other people, and I will not stand for that any longer. I've waited for too long, and now it is done. Thank you so much, my kind friends, for bothering to read my stories and be my friend. Even if you don't realize it, you're my friend. You're all beautiful, all amazing, all human. Remember that you all have the ability to spread love or hate, depending on yourself. Do you really want to spread hate and be hated yourself, or do you want to be greeted with open arms to friends and family? I really hope you understand I don't mean any harm by this, I just want to remind some people that the golden rule still applies. You still have to treat someone like you want to be treated. I love you all, and thank you so much for reading this message if you did, and thank you for reading The Afterlife, chapter 2!_

* * *

 **A/N's: I know this was a short chapter, and I _pinkie promise_ that next will be muuuuuch longer!**

 **Judy: Riiiiight.**

 **Hey! I _pinkie promised_! Nobody breaks a _pinkie promise_!**

 **Nick: Oh, I believe you.**

 **Cosmo: Me too!**

 **Thanks boys. As for reviewss!**

 **Wendip and Pinecest- "Was"? Darling, it's not being ended any time soon. And I'm very sorry, but those were just the prologues, not the actual chapters. The actual chapters will be at the very least 1,500 words. That, or higher if I'm in a really good mood and I have an idea. Thanks for your your review!**

 **Agent007.1- Thanks. Well, I decided I will do Third person, but with bits and pieces of first person as well. As for it being centered, I don't want to change it because I think it looks a lot better centered than it would on the edge. Sorry, but I really don't want to change it. It makes it easier for me to write, and I've grown accustomed to it. As for your last sentence, I agree with you completely, but this side of the city was usually very safe, and no hater-assassins hardly ever killed a soul there, so it was probably very unlikely for it to happen. She was likely to be in more danger to be near the robbers, because if you think about it, robbers have weapons, so they might have tried to cause a distraction, taken the girl as hostage, or whatnot. But I see your point, and I agree :) I'm glad you like this story, and I hope I don't let you down! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **LoneMonsterWolf- Thanks so much! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my story so far, and I hope you will continue to read it in the future as I post more chapters! I'm glad you're excited, because I might just go on an uploading spree on this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Cosmo: You're actually improving on acting professional.**

 **Thank you, my dear fluffball.**

 **Judy: Well then.**

 **RQ: I dun got one.**

 **DYK: Talk about pressure. Female ferrets die if they can't find a mate after going into heat**

 **Judy: Oh my gosh!**

 **Nick: Well then...**

 **all4: BAI!**

* * *

 **~ _TOOOODLES TILL THE NEXT TIME!_ ~**

 **~ _*R.S*_ ~**


	4. Holy whiskers!

**Heeeey everybody, and welcome back to The Afterlife with Cosmo, Nick, Judy and RapidSammi!**

 **Cosmo: Can I have a tuna sandwich?**

 **Judy: Can I have a carrot?**

 **Nick: Can I have some blueberries?**

 **Oi... *tosses Nick a bag, Cosmo a tuna sandwhich, and Judy her carrot* There.**

 **Judy: Thanks!**

 **Nick: Yesssss!**

 **Cosmo: Yummy!**

 **ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Warning: Nudeness, but no suggestive themes or... you know, anything nasty and also, when I said 'pi' and 'pie' I meant the symbols.)**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~  
~ The Afterlife ~  
~ Chapter 3: Holy whiskers! ~_

* * *

 _Hello darkness my old friend. It seems I've come to talk with you again._ Thought Liam as all he saw was the inky blackness that clouded his vision like a nightmare, encircling him,tormenting him.

Chills went through the his spine as he suddenly felt grass tickling his back, and heard the loud tweeting of birds."Nnnh, damn birds."

"Liam" He heard Julie's voice."Wake up, blondie. My throat is parched, and I'm pretty sure yours is too by the sound of your voice. We need water."

He blinked open one eye to see her blurred shape standing over him. She seemed to be... reddish colored? Huh, maybe she got sun-burnt. He opened his other eye, and grumbled as he sat up. "Fine, fine. I'm getting up." He groaned, wincing at a sharp pain in his shoulder as he slowly got to his feet. Looking around for a moment, Liam pointed over to a fountain nearby."Over there."

"Thank the stars!" She muttered, and ran over to the fountain happily, followed shortly by the blonde-haired boy, who somehow got there before her.

"Hey! How'd you get here before me? I was a foot ahead." She huffed, and climbed atop the stony outing that kept the water in.

As the girl sat down on the stone, he copied her action, shrugging at her question, smirking as he spoke."Well I _was_ the fastest runner in our class." He watched as she leaned over the water. _What is she doing?_ His unspoken question was answered as she plunged in.

The boy laughed, but stopped dead, mid-laugh when she grabbed his wrist, her eyes shut tight as she pulled him in as well."Gah!" He yelped as the icy water hit him, forcing a shiver to run through his body. He smiled as he noticed that his vision had sharpened when he sat up, the water coming up to his ribcage.

He scooted his body around to face Julie, but froze as he saw a red creature sitting in front of him, it's amethyst eyes staring at him with equal shock. Within a moment, he pinpointed the creature as a red fox.

"Holy whiskers..." He jerked in surprise as the fox spoke with Julie's Australian-accented voice.

"Julie?"-"Liam?"

"Holy crap, Julie, you're a red fox!" He stuttered in shock, but she blinked at him with wide purple eyes.

"And you're a grey wolf!"

The two mammal-turned teenagers stared at one another, unable to decipher what they were seeing, or what they had told each other.

 _I'm a fox?_

 _I'm a grey wolf?_

It suddenly clicked.

"So that's why he asked what our favorite animals were!" Julie muttered, her eyes flashing with realization.

"This place looks a bit cartoon-y, unrealistic, you know?" Liam commented as he took another look around. When his emerald eyes flickered back to the vixen, he saw her panicked face."What's wrong, Julie?"

"Liam! We're only thirteen years old - which animals consider as kits or pups or cubs - in a strange place all alone, and _we have no clothes on!_ " Her voice had taken on a few octaves, turning into a high-pitched squeak near the end.

Heat shot up to his face, and he pointedly looked away from the girl. She scooted away from him, and awkwardly faked a cough, her ears low and bushy tail wrapped around body timidly from her bold words.

Liam cleared his throat and mumbled."Well, this is a funny situation." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her black-tipped ears perk up in confusion and clear interest at his statement. It almost made him laugh, but he managed to stifle it as he spoke."We were the worst of enemies, fighting until our literal death. And now we're both... _bare_ and in a fountain."

This made the female laugh, a soft sound that made his fluffy tail give a small twitch.

"Hey, there's our backpacks!" He suddenly thrust his hand -paw?- towards the tree that they had waken up under, and two bags were laying against the old looking bark.

Julie climbed out of the icy water, her amethyst eyes seeming to search his soul when she looked at him in a teasing manner."Are you coming, slowpoke?" Liam, in return, only huffed in mock-exasperation and nearly tripped as he got out of the fountain. She snickered and shook her head."Come on, Liam. Everything's bound to be in our backpacks."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said the grey-coated pup as he trailed behind the shorter fox kit. He watched as she zipped open her backpack, before he opened his tattered grey and blue backpack. He easily picked out his phone, earphones and some spare clothing he had packed because his clothes after gym... well, it wasn't a pleasant smell.

He quickly pulled on his spare clothes. An ivory colored shirt with the image of blueberries + pi = Blueberry pie, except it was in a list sort of fashion, a long royal-blue/purple tie, and a pair of blue shorts. After he was done dressing, he stuffed his phone and earphones into his pocket, and looked up from his backpack. Liam raised his eyebrow at what the girl was wearing: A snowy-white shirt with black sleeves and 'Sassy Since Birth' in cursive rainbow-colored words, and a pair of black capris.

"What?" She questioned, shuddering as her tail swished curiously. _Glad I'm not the only one thinking it feels weird!_

"Sorry," Liam apologized, before giving a small shrug."I've just never seen you wear anything black before."

Perking her pointed ears, she blinked."Oh, that's probably because I'm always avoiding everyone's gaze when I'm wearing anything black." Julie guessed, and then gave a shrug of her own."It's just a habit, I suppose."

The grey wolf pup nodded, and then looked to her paws, his face contorting into confusion."Wait a minute, gimme your phone for a second." He said, and she complied, giving him a rather confused look. Holding the phone, he peered at the name of the phone, feeling the odd sensation of his ears perking as he read it aloud.

"Pawsung Galaxy."

He looked up, their eyes meeting as realization flickered between them."Well princess, I think I know where we are."

She nodded, and took her phone, walking to the entrance of the park, but she froze. Liam came to her side, his fluffy, long tail flicking in surprise at the sight.

"Zootopia!" Both kit and pup breathed out in awe as they watched dozens upon dozens of mammals in business suits and standing on their hind legs and talking, walking, selling stuff and buying stuff, phones in their furry hands.

"Come on, let's go!" Julie squealed out and grabbed the edge of his tie, and began to drag him into the flurry of mammals. Liam blindly stumbled after the girl that was half his size, excluding her ears, as she held tight on his tie. _Dammit! Why did I decide to put that stupid tie on!?_

As they got out of the park and across the street, Liam swore he heard some snickers and giggles at the predicament he was in. _I officially hate ties, now._ He thought as the kit pulled him along, her head swiveling around excitedly.

"Oh!" She pulled him over to a building which read 'Wilde's Diner!' in neon green lights."Let's go inside and get us some grub!"

The boy watched as Julie reached up to open the door to the restaurant, temporarily letting the tie go.

"Julie, aren't you worried?" He asked her after dodging away from her attempt to grab the tie hanging loosely from his neck. She looked up at him confusedly."No, why?"

"We're under eighteen, and what if an officer is in there?!" He said quietly but she didn't seem to react, aside from a lazy smirk."Don't make me drag you in there, Sunshine." She said in the most mischievous tone he had ever heard, which forced a nervous flick of his ears as he watched her walk into the diner with a giggle.

"Right." He said quickly, and followed her into the large building.

* * *

Two officers were enjoying a meal at Wilde's Diner. These officers were the smallest pair out of a few dozen others. The sly red fox, who was an ex-hustler, is known as Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and the bunny with the ''I'll-punch-you-in-the-face-if-you-do-something-bad'' attitude is Judy Laverne Hopps. Nick had asked if they could take their lunch break at Mrs. Wilde's diner, which Judy had agreed to almost immediately. This restaurant was widely popular for it's founder: Vivian Wilde, Nick's mother. Vivian was a hard-working vixen with all of the qualities that some mammals blame a fox for not having.

Nick put down his sandwich, and took a sip from his lemonade, his emerald eyes flickering downward to look at his partner with a sly smirk on his muzzle."Enjoying the food, Judy?" He asked her, watching in amusement as she snarfed down the veggie burger she had decided on.

"Vewy mush sho." The shorter officer replied with a mouth full of food, making the fox laugh.

"Carrots, you're just too cute sometimes." He laughed and dodged a swipe from her soft paw, his green eyes just screaming out the words _"Missed me!"._ Judy huffed at him, and set down her veggie burger. Her violet eyes lifted to look up at her partner, but she realized he was looking at something with a confused face, with a hint of subtle interest, although she knew how to read through his mask quite easily nowadays.

Following his gaze, she saw two mammals entering the diner that she had never met before. One was a red vixen kit, and the other was a wolf pup. Raising her eyebrow, the bunny remarked."I haven't seen them around. Do you know them, Slick?"

The fox shook his head, his black-tipped ears perked to their fullest height."No Judy, I don't know them. They must have shown up from another place, maybe even Bunnyburrow." He said, his green eyes narrowing in concern and suspicion."And these two must be under eighteen. Otherwise they wouldn't be so short, like you."

Judy huffed at her partner."Do you have to compare kids to me? I'm half your size!"

He looked down at her with a smirk."Your still shorter, Carrots." His comment was riposted with a groan from the bunny. Nick grinned, and hopped from his seat."You can stay here if you want. I'll just invite them over." His eyes twinkled at the word 'invite' mischievously, and that, Judy knew, meant he had something planned.

"Okay." She muttered, watching as the fox sauntered over to the two as they gaped at the large diner.

"Hey." Nick said, startling the two strangers enough to make the both canines swivel around, staring at the officer with wide eyes. Now that the fox had a better look at them, the pup was nearly half his size, excluding the perked ears. This pup also had emerald green eyes like him, and looked to have quite a bit of muscles on him. The other one, a vixen kit, was the nearly same height as the pup although she remained an inch shorter, with amethyst eyes that reminded him of Judy's. She seemed to be strong-willed and mischievous.

"I haven't see you two around," The fox said, eyes glinting mysteriously."Come sit with my partner and I so we can get to know each other better."

"Um, um..." The pup stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, while the vixen whacked his arm, shutting him up before she spoke. "Sorry sir," She said sweetly."Ignore Liam there, he's an idiot."

He raised an eyebrow at that, while the boy responded immediately with a whine."Hey!"

Nick crouched down so he was level with the kit and pup."Well, will you come join us?"

The girl put her hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders in a rather smooth way."Maybe, but then again, we aren't supposed to associate with strangers."

 _Smart kit._ He thought with an inward smirk."Well, fluff and I are officers," The red fox put one hand to his muzzle, faking a gasp."Are you saying you don't know Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the best cops in Zootopia, the ones who saved everyone from Nighthowlers?" His emerald eyes flickered to the pup, whose tail betrayed him by thumping against the ground excitedly.

"Ah, so your friend is a fan of us." Nick said to the kit, who let out an exasperated huff and stomped on the thumping tail, which the wolf pup reacted to with a pained yelp, grabbing his tail as if to protect it from his friend.

" _You wagged your tail, Liam! Now we have to go with him, great job Einstein._ " The kit hissed quietly to her friend, who ducked his head and quietly muttered back." _How was I supposed to know my tail was wagging?!_ "

"You know I'm still here, right?" Nick said, smirking in satisfaction when they both looked at him, startled from their whispered conversation."Come on, Judy is just over here."

Nick led the two young kids to their table.

* * *

 **A/N's: Hah! Ba da bing, ba da boom, and that is how you do it!**

 **Nick: Nice. *he looks at Judy* Fluff! Where have your manners gone?**

 **Judy: What are you- *remembers that eating part and blushes* Shut up, Nick!**

 **Nick: Alrighty, fluff.**

 **Cosmo: You two are so cute.**

 **Haha, I agree. WildeHopps for life!**

 ***Now both mammals are blushing***

 **Nick: Why did I tease the cute little bunny, why?**

 **Judy: DON'T CALL ME CUTE!  
Cosmo: Whyyyy? You are!**

 **Yeah, it's not bad to be called cute!**

 **Judy: Uggggh, have you two not watched the movie and my explanation to Benjamin?**

 **I have, I just like to annoy the fur out of you.**

 **Cosmo: Oh! I didn't know, sorry Judy!**

 **Judy: It's ok, Cossy.**

 **Nick: Hey! You forgive the cat but not your own partner? I'm hurt, Carrots!**

 **Judy: You're sly you, Nick. Of course I forgive the fluffy cat quicker.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Agent007.1- Ah, hello Agent! Glad to see your review again. I've noticed this as well, and I fixed that so it would be more common-sense. I hope you like what I did! As for the fox repellent... Well, you can never be too sure who might just believe those scammers. As for the last part, I am completely agreed with you, haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **WeaponMaster99- Thanks for reading, friend! Glad you answered, and stuff like that. As for your last answer, I'm going to have it happen to a few people, but not waaaay far off. After all, there is only one mammal in Zootopia that I heard an age from... Thanks for reviewing!**

 **RQ~ How'd ya like the new version of this with her having her "enemy" with her at death and new life?**

 **DYK: There's a species of orchid that looks like a monkey's face, called "Dracula Simia"**

 **All4: BAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOOOOOOOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


	5. Memories, hugs, possible blackmail

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE WITH JUDY, COSMO, NICK AND RAPIDSAMMI!**

 **Nick: Is she...?**

 **Cosmo: Naw, just hyper on a sugar rush from a verrrrryyy big cup of pepsi.**

 **Judy: That's a relief.**

 **Cosmo: You'd say that-**

 **SHUT THE TRAPS, SOLDIERS! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!**

 **Nick: Is it safe to say she's scaring me?**

 **Cosmo: Perfectly safe.**

 **Nick: She's scaring me.**

 **Judy: Um, yeah. Enjoy the chapter while we try to calm Sammi!**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~  
~ The Afterlife ~  
~ Chapter 4: Memories, hugs, possible blackmail ~_

* * *

Nick sat down at their table, watching the two young mammals as they stopped in front of their table. He waved his paw the the seats."What are you waiting for? Come sit down." He shot a wink to his partner, who rolled her eyes at his antics with a smile.

The grey pup excitedly took a seat beside Judy, which left the vixen kit with being forced to sit beside Nick. She growled at the pup, before literally hopping into the seat.

Nick leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest with a sly smirk."So, mind introducing yourselves to us two officers?" He gestured to the grey bunny and himself, never taking his emerald eyes off of them.

The pup wagged his tail again, ears perked happily as he looked at the fox."I'm Liam Savage, and this is-YOUCH!" Liam jolted up with a yelp of pain. He glared at his red-furred friend, rubbing his shin.

The kit pretended to be surprised by his glare, her ears picking up Judy's soft snort and Nick's rumbling chuckle.

"Hey Liam," Nick tilted his head at the small pup."You don't happen to be related to Jack Savage, do you?"

The pup wagged his tail, his happy mood flooding back, but he didn't miss the not-so-subtle glare his friend shot him, so he carefully chose his words."Maybe, I'm not really one to check my ancestry a lot." He said happily.

The vixen kit grumbled, grudgingly impressed with his sly lie.

"How about your friend, Liam? Seems she isn't very willing to tell us her name." Judy said, her violet eyes twinkling as she shared a look with Nick, grinned back at her.

Liam smirked at the smaller mammal."Oh, she's just insecure and thinks everyone's out to get her."

"Am not!" Came her immediate retort, amethyst eyes blaring with defiance."You were the one who didn't wanna go in here!"

"Then I dare you to tell the officers your name."

"No!"

"Silly fox."

"Dumb wolf!"

The two officers yet again shared an amused glance. These two kids seemed to be in every way just like them with their banters, on where one mammal annoyed the other consistently.

Liam wagged his tail, and leaned forward to rest his chin on his paw."Then I triple wolf dare you."

"...I hate you, Liam."

"Suuure you do, princess." He laughed out, emerald eyes practically glowing with joy at this point, but that joy ended and he let out a yelp when she kicked his shin again from under the table. Seemingly satisfied with that done, she shifted a glare onto Nick and Judy, before she decided to lie."Mm, Zuni Suttle."

"Liar!" The pup declared before either of the officers could get a word out."Her name is Julie Crevan."

"Ugh!" Julie moaned, and lay her head down onto the cool table."Since when have you become so irritatingly annoying in a matter of three minutes?" She grumbled.

Liam shrugged and gave her a happy smile."Just embracing my inner slyness."

"Shut up!"

"Don't think I well, Fuzz."

She opened her mouth to make an angry retort, but then she grinned."Oh really? Then you can pay for your own food-oh wait!" She feigned a gasp."I forgot, I have the money. Oopsies!"

Judy laughed, which gained the kit's attention."Hey, I don't think that's the case." When Julie blinked at her in confusion, the bunny smirked and pointed to Nick, who held 30 Zootopian dollars in his paw, smirking down at her over the top of his shades.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" She cursed quietly, and slumped down into her seat angrily, putting on her best pout that she could manage."You know, I'm suddenly not hungry," Julie said and slipped out of the seat, her fur bristling in irritation."I think I'll just leave now."

"Hey!" Liam whined and jumped down from the seat as well."Were you just going to leave me?"

The vixen paused to looked at the pup for a moment, her expression shifting in seconds behind her thick mask. She turned away quickly and bolted off, her bushy tail nearly dragging against the ground as she ran.

"Julie?" His tail came to a stop, his ears lowering as he realized something was actually wrong with her besides her temper."I have to catch her before she tries to do anything stupid!" He muttered to himself, and darted out of the diner as well.

The bunny and the fox stayed still for a moment.

"Should we pursuit them?" Judy asked, looking to her partner with violet eyes swirling with worry for the two young mammals.

"Yes, yes we should." Nick said, and bolted to the exit, somehow managing to put some money on the counter that payed for their meal, with Officer Hopps right on his heels.

* * *

"Stupid wolf." Julie murmured as she sat down in a dark alley, her knees up to her chest with her long tail curled around her legs, as well as her arms."Stupid, stupid enemy wolf..."

She hid her face in her arms, trying to get herself back into control. _Stupid wolf. Stupid enemy wolf. Stupid, stupid wolf. Stupid wolf who reminded me of my father..._

"She came down here, I'm sure of it. It's not like wolves have a bad sense of smell, you know."

"Okay, but what if she wants to be alone at the moment?"

"Then too bad. There's something wrong with her, and I'm going to find out what."

"You know, you're very determined."

"Says the bunny who stopped at nothing to get her handsome partner to be her friend."

"NIIICK!"

The vixen heard the voices, and shrunk miserably into the shadows of the already dark alley, trying to remain unseen. A wet track make it's way down her furry cheek, and she wiped it off quickly. _No, don't break your mask now!_ The kit then felt a paw rubbing her back comfortingly, and she smelled a scent that wasn't Liam's.

She sniffed, and looked up, seeing a red fox staring down at her with concern in his emerald eyes, before she hid her face again. _Dammit! Don't you-_

He sat down in front of her."Julie, I saw your expression when you looked at Liam." Nick said softly. _Damn you, Nicholas Wilde! Damn this stupid emotional thing! Damn this broken mask!_

"You can tell me what's wrong, it's not a command, but it's an offer." His voice had more sympathy then she had ever heard from him in the movie. Julie felt her small body being pulled into a gentle hug, in which she relaxed a bit.

"S-shut up!" Whatever mask she had, had been shattered, and she was now silently crying as she tried to hid into the officer's warm aura. The other fox did nothing to stop her, and instead lifted her from the cold ground, and onto his lap. He murmured some comforting words to the kit, which seemed to work slowly, as her shaking and crying ceased.

When she looked up, the fox ruffled the fur on her head with a sincere smile. She sniffed, and blinked at the officer."H-how did you find me? I was sure the darkness hid me."

Nick chuckled."You do know we have night vision, right?"

Julie stared in surprise."It's nighttime already?" She asked.

"Yes, it actually took me a long time to find you." The officer said with a smirk."You know, your pretty good at hiding, have any practice?"

The smile she had left her face, and she lowered her ears."Yes... with my father."

Seeing her saddened look, he immediately knew what was wrong, and he sighed, hugging the small kit to his chest."Come on, Judy and Liam are already at our house." He murmured, and stood up easily, with the tiny kit weighing almost nothing in his arms.

"You two share a house?" Julie gaped at him, unable to prevent the happy perk of her ears. Nick laughed, and ruffled the fur between her ears again, this time only irritating her."I had enough to buy a big house, and I forced Judy to move in, since she had a crappy room with just a bed, a microwave, a table and a tiny bathroom."

The kit released a loud yawn that brought tears to her amethyst eyes, and she slumped against the fox's chest tiredly, her ears having been lowered with her new-found sleepiness.

"Am I that boring?" He joked, which was riposted with a small, quiet giggle from the younger fox.

She looked up at him, violet eyes gleaming."There's a reason why you're my idol."

This information was enough to make the fox stop to look down at the kit in his arms, probably to ask what she had meant, but he realized she had fallen asleep with her fuzzy fur fluffed up against the wind. The fox looked up and continued walking, but his ears were now lowered in thought.

 _Am I really this little kit's idol? The one she looks up to?_

Taking a brief glance at the kit, he shook his head. _Of course not. I just heard wrong._..

* * *

He smiled at the large grey house as it towered over him. Nick shifted the near-weightless kit into one arm, fishing out his keys with his free hand as he walked up to the door. The fox quickly found the right key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and locking the door as he shut it behind him.

He walked into the living room, amusement flickering in his eyes as he saw Judy and Liam watching 'Orange Is the New Black. The wolf pup was excitedly bouncing on the couch, while the bunny laughed and clapped his back. "You know, you're a cute kid."

Liam shyly wagged his tail."Aw, shucks!" He chuckled in embarrassment at the compliment."Thanks, Officer Hopps!"

Nick sauntered in, and the two raised their ears, looking directly at the fox as he entered.

Judy's violet eyes glittered, and she snapped out her phone."Oh, that's just adorable, Slick nick. Clawhauser will totally want to see this!" She tipped her head in a sly way that made her ears hang to the side as she smirked."Or... perhaps every cop in the ZPD, which includes Chief Bogo."

The fox froze, his emerald eyes widening at the bunny."You wouldn't..."

She giggled."Just watch me, Slick!" Judy snapped a picture, leaving the fox to blink after the flash had gone off.

"...Sly bunny." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Dumb fox!" Judy retorted in that playful tone of hers, while she and Liam bumped fists. The young pup looked too excited for his own good, his tail a blur as it thumped against the fabric wildly, a grin on his muzzle.

The kit finally began to stir in his arms, and she opened one violet eye to peek at the fox, who had noticed her wakening and looked down at her. She then grumbled something, and opened her other eye as well. Julie blinked at the older fox as he released her.

"Thanks Nick!" She chirped, sounding much happier, but still groggy because of the rude awakening from the flash.

Liam darted over, tackling the slightly smaller mammal into the soft carpet. What was supposed to be a hug, however, turned into a playful tussle as the two tried to pin one another.

The vulpine plopped down beside his partner and best friend, chuckling as Liam managed to pin the kit down, although that didn't last long. Julie kicked Liam's feet from underneath him, rolling out of the way before he fell onto her, and she instead pinned him, avoiding his feet smartly.

"Sneaky fox..."

"Dumb wolf!"

Judy laughed and leaned against Nick, looking up at him."They're so much like us." She said as the red fox met her violet gaze."Are they like us?" He asked himself, before he smirked."Yes, yes they are."

* * *

 **A/N's: Legit, I am dying here. What did I do? GAAAAAH!**

 **Nick: I believe you have embarrassed a handsome red fox.**

 **Aw what have I done? I just made you good with kids.**

 **Judy: And that's just _wilde_ ly adorable.**

 **Nick: Why did I mess with the fluff?!**

 **Cosmo: I have no idea, you should've known!**

 **There are no new reviews, sooooo, let's move on!**

 **DYK~ the sentence "the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" uses every letter in the English alphabet!**

 **Holy whiskers!**

 **RQ: Be honest, who out there likes the pun that Judy here said?**

 **all4: BAI!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~  
~*R.S*~**_


	6. What the fur!

**Heeeeeeeeey everyone! Welcome back to The Afterlife with Cosmo, Nick, Judy, and RapidSammi!**

 **Nick: Last time got a bit sad.**

 **Judy: Yes, yes it has.**

 **Don't worry, it's mostly Adventure and Humor as these two cuties grow up.**

 **Cosmo: With a nice touch of danger, hurt/comfort, family, romance, friendship and _crime!_**

 **Yeah! I hope you two are excited!**

 **Nick: I'm sold!**

 **Judy: Romance? Hurt/comfort? friendship? Family? Crime? Danger? I'm so excited!**

 **Good! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~  
_

 _~ The Afterlife ~_

 _~ Chapter 5: What the fur? ~_

* * *

After a few more minutes, Judy decides to stop them. She does this by putting two pad-less fingers in her mouth, and whistling quite loudly. Instead of just two like she had planned, three pairs of ears shot up at her whistle, which amused her quite a bit.

"Hmm, I might have to start doing that to you." Judy teased her partner, who rapidly shook his head, his ears low enough to be considered invisible. She put her paws on her hips, focusing her violet eyes on the two young kids."Now then, it's best if you two get some rest for tonight, because we _are_ going to have to bring you to ZPD tomorrow so we can find your parents." She informed them. _Oh no! She can't find out, quick, think of somethi-_

"Please don't make us go back!" Liam howled out in terror, his fur spiking out as he looked at the two officers, green eyes pleading and scared."Julie's mother always hurt her, and whatever Julie's mother did to her, my mother did to me!"

Julie nodded mutely and shied away until she was basically hiding behind the wolf pup."Please don't. I still remember the wrath of my mother when she got angry!" Tears leaked down her cheeks, and now she was heavily concerned on why her mouth opened without her permission, as well as why she was crying without her having had tried to.

Liam wrapped his fluffy tail around the kit protectively."You can't! Please!" His ears were lowered as a whine left from deep in his throat.

The bunny looked startled at this heavy denial to go home, and absolutely horrified at what these two young mammals told the two officers. Exchanging a bewildered look with Nick, she turned her head to the kits with wide violet eyes, opening her mouth to speak, but the fox spoke up instead.

"Don't worry, you two." Nick said and crouched down, hugging the kit and pup close to his chest."Your mothers won't lay a claw on you. Since they have committed child abuse, all we need to do is find and arrest them." His voice was sincere and calm as he spoke these words, calming the two down. The officer released them, and stood up."Until then, you two will be under our protection." He looked to Judy, whose violet eyes sent him a subtle praise which he smiled at.

Judy crossed her arms."Well, come on children, Nick and I will show you the guest room."

"Room? No plural?" Julie asked, her ears lowering again as she looked to the grey bunny, who shrugged apologetically, nodding."We only have one guest room, and one bed for that room. I hope you two aren't enemies or something." She said, and both kit and pup winced at that, but didn't exactly say anything.

"Lead the way, Officer Hopps." Liam said, using force to perk his ears up again. The bunny laughed, and began to hop up the stairs."Don't be so formal with me. You can just call me Judy."

"Okay!" The pup said, his tail giving an actual happy wag as they followed her upstairs.

"This way," Judy gestured to the left, and slowed her pace to a slow walk, and she went into the open room, the three canines trailing after her.

"What's your favorite colors?" The short officer asked, looking to the vixen and the wolf.

"I love green!" Julie said, and jumped up and down, giving the other fox a sly grin."And Nick is to blame for that!"

The older fox feigned hurt, gaping down at her with mock-surprise."You have hurt an officers feelings!"

The occupants of the room laughed, while Nick leaned against the wall with a sly smile as Liam stated his favorite color."I do kind of like purple, and this time Judy is at fault." The pup snickered at the bunny, who shook her head with an amused smile."You two are the strangest children I have ever met."

"Thank you, thank you." The kit, who looked like a smaller female version of Nick, bowed jokingly, which got a few more snickers from the other three.

Judy dug around in a chest at the foot of the bed, pulling out an olive green wool blanket, and an indigo wool blanket, handing them to the kit and pup. She thumped her foot, trying to seem stern, but she was failing at this act horribly."Now you two get to bed, okay?"

They looked at each other, and nodded, trying to climb onto the king sized bed, but they were just too short.

Julie squealed in surprise as Nick scooped her and Liam up, putting them onto the bed, and pulling the blankets over them. The fox tucked them in, and smiled."Good night, you two. Don't frighten yourselves, or each other." He winked, and slinked out of the room.

Judy rolled her violet eyes with a smile."Oh Nick, always hiding behind that mask." She looked to the two children."Good night, kids, sleep tight!" She hopped towards the door, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.

A short silence initiated between the Liam and Julie. Just a day ago they were humans, and the worst of enemies they could possibly be. They literally fought until they were shot and blown up by assassins. All because of something that happened in first grade. The kit tried to focus on going to sleep, but the wriggling of the pup was keeping her up. After a few moments of growing irritation, she hissed and sat up, glaring down at him."What's your problem, Liam? Why are you wiggling so much?" She asked coldly, a big difference from a little while ago, where she had been playing with him.

The grey wolf looked at her sadly as he too sat up, his ears pinned against his head."I-I'm just cold, I'm sorry." He was about to lay back down, but he paused, and looked at her directly in her amethyst eyes."Julie, why do we have to be enemies?"

This seemed to surprise her, because she jerked fully awake, staring at him in confusion. He went on."I want to be your friend, I want to erase what happened between us in the past." He held his ivory-furred paw up when she opened her mouth."I know what I did was degrading and disrespectful, and I sincerely apologize. I was scared of you, and my actions caused a rivalry I didn't want. Instead of apologizing, I just dug myself deeper in the rivalry every single day, year after year until... _that_ happened." He dropped his gaze, whimpering softly now.

Liam must have been deep in thought, because when Julie reached over and hugged him tightly, he jumped in surprise. He slowly returned the hug, a warmness sweeping over him. He heard her voice murmur, stirring the fur in his ear."I was childish and I kept the adding fuel to the fire, so I must apologize as well."

The two broke their hug, smiling at each other now.

Liam thumped his tail as the word came out of his mouth."Friends?"

"No." This one word got his tail to stop immediately, and he hung his head, but she surprised him by giggling softly at his expression."Best friends!"

Again, his tail thumped against the bed happily."Really? You'd be willing to be best friends with me?" He asked her, and when she nodded, he flopped back into the bed with a wide grin. "Then I, Liam Savage, officially mark this as my new life." She snickered and lay down as well."I, Julie Crevan, officially mark this as my new life as well."

A few moments passed, before the pup spoke up again, his voice quiet."I'm still cold..."

A giggle came from the kit."Then come here you dumb wolf."

* * *

~ **_Morning_** ~

* * *

Judy hopped towards the guest room with a glass of water in her paw, trailed by a very groggy fox, who grumbled halfheartedly at her back, but she didn't seem to notice this. Instead, she opened the door and walked in the room.

When Nick heard her gasp, he scrambled in, looking at his partner."What's wrong?" He asked immediately, but then he realized that she didn't seem worried or angry, but she had a wide-eyed look on, complete with her hands covering a wide grin.

He followed her glittering violet gaze, grinning at what he saw.

The slightly taller grey pup was laying down, his head in Julie's lap, who was leaning against the headboard. Her bushy tail was resting on his back, while his fluffy tail was happily swishing to and fro, but it was a slow and rhythmic wag. The kit's paw was still resting on the pup's muzzle, which apparently had been making his nose twitch every ten minutes or so.

"This is so cute." Judy whispered, and took the flash off of her camera, before taking a picture of the two children, who remained asleep.

Well, not for long anyway. the two children started awake, giving similar yelps of fear, falling off of the bed, having been close to the edge.

Nick raised an eyebrow and watched as Liam got up, soon after helping the vulpine kit to her feet. The pup looked at the two, and wagged his tail."Morning, Judy, morning Nick!" He greeted them, and looked back to the vixen, who had just slumped to the ground, curled up into a ball of red fur.

He got down onto all fours, nudging her with a playful paw, to which she growled groggily and swiped at him lazily.

"Turn it off." The kit groaned, covering her muzzle with both paws. Liam nudged her with his muzzle this time."Julie, that's the Sun." The pup smirked down at her.

"I don't caaaare, turn it offfff." She whined, her tail brushing over his sensitive nose, and Liam jerked back, letting out a soft sneeze after trying to prevent it for a few seconds.

Nick and Judy exchanged amused looks."Should I do my wake-up call?"

The fox smirked, and pulled the pup back."Yes, yes you should." He answered her, his tail swishing as he watched the bunny upend the glass of water onto the vixen.

"Aaaah!" Julie shot up as the water soaked through her shirt and fur, hitting the skin underneath."I'm up! I'm up!" The kit shuddered, and glared at Judy, who sheepishly smiled and chuckled."Sorry Julie, you refused to wake up. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes since your about my size."

Noticing Liam's facial expression, she elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over with a wince. She followed Judy out of room, leaving the two males alone.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Julie and Judy are related."

"Why's that?"

"Because she goes for the gut."

"Ah."

* * *

~ **_Later on_** ~

* * *

Once Judy had gotten the soaked kit some temporary clothes, the four set off for the station, having had taken their police car. They were now walking up the stairs.

Liam looked around as they entered the station, his emerald eyes bright."I can't believe we're in the _actual_ station!" He said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his happiness, his fluffy tail a blur of grey and ivory fur. Jthe two red vulpines however, was hanging a foot behind the rabbit and the wolf, having identical smirks on their faces.

Nick looked down, noticing that the kit was giving the place a glance-around with an indifferent look. He smirked, and took out a smaller pair of shades than his, and put them onto her head. Julie looked up at him, a sly smile flickering on her muzzle as she slipped them on to conceal her amethyst eyes.

"Hi Judy, hi Nick."

"Aw!" She snapped her head up, seeing a tubby cheetah behind a counter that was peering down at her."Oh, how cute! She's like a miniature Nick!"

The vulpine girl flipped the shades off, narrowing violet eyes at the cheetah, although it was hard to stay mad at him with his happy attitude." _Don't_ call me cute."

Nick ruffled the fur on her head, which earned him an elbow to the gut. The fox winced, and rubbed his sore side."Just like Judy." He gasped dramatically, earning laughter from everyone that heard him. Meanwhile, said bunny thumped her foot, rolling her violet eyes impatiently, although a smile was etched onto her ivory muzzle."Oh can it, Slick." She muttered jokingly, her comment riposted with a smirk from the fox.

The officer then turned back to Clawhauser."Nick and I were on our lunch break yesterday, and Nick spotted these two kids coming in." She explained to the spotted predator, who merely grinned innocently at her."Well, you better take them to Chief Bogo." He said as he gave a flick of his thin tail. And it was then Judy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, Ben," She tilted her head at him, and the large."You look a lot thinner, what has Chief Bogo been tormenting you with?" She asked the chubby feline, who simply smiled."Actually, I started to do this on my own."

"Really?" Nick's emerald gaze flickered over the cheetah."I thought you loved your donuts!"

Clawhauser chuckled merrily."I still do, but I _do_ have to get those physical tests, so I thought now was a good as time as any." He told them, and looked down at the phone."Oh, I have to take this." He pressed the red button, and was soon in a conversation with someone.

Judy and Nick exchanged bewildered looks, but shrugged it off and led the two children away. Julie still remained unfazed and calm, but Liam was still as excited as ever."We're going to meet Chief Bogo, Julie! _Chief Bogo!_ " The pup said, but he got no reaction, other than a wide smirk from the kit.

"I didn't know you swung that way." The vixen said slyly, stealing an amused look at the two officers when the wolf pup stuttered at her bold remark."Wha-I-no!"

Once hearing their laughter, he gaped at the kit. "Sly fox!"

"Dumb wolf!" Came her immediate retort.

* * *

 **A/N's: Aaaaaaaaaaand here we go!**

 **Judy: Niiiiice, nice.**

 **Nick: Is that sarcasm, Carrots?**

 **Judy: Nooo,**

 **Mm, I got plans for you two, so yeah, look forward to that.**

 **Judy &Nick: What?**

 **Cosmo: Heh. Reviews!**

 **Spectre47- Haha! / Thanks Spectre, I'm also reading other stories while I'm updating, so I will be slowed down a bit, hah!**

 **LoneMonsterWolf- Thanks! Though the updates will slow down due to me starting school up again from Spring Break.**

 **S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101- Hah! Glad to have you aboard the Train of Insanity, friend!**

 **RQ~ Be honest with me, how many of you think Nick Wilde is just the cutest flipping thing?**

 **Nick: Say what now? *He seems a bit flustered***

 **DYK: your tongue is the fastest healing part of your body**

 **Interesting, right?**

 **BAI!**

* * *

 ** _~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~_**  
 ** _~*R.S*~_**


	7. Adoptions and songs!

**Heeey everyone! Welcome back to The Afterlife with Judy, Nick, Cosmo and RapidSammi!**

 **Judy: Well!**

 **Nick: Can we just get to the story?**

 **Well, there isn't much to say today for the intro.**

 **Cosmo: Yaaay!**

 **Nick: Yes!**

 **Judy: Yeah!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Zootopia ~  
~ The Afterlife ~  
~ Chapter 6: Adoptions and songs! ~_

* * *

Judy watched as the pup talked to a feminine arctic wolf, whose _far_ too silky looking tail swishing as she listened to the younger wolf with a smile on her muzzle, although the bunny was too far away to hear their clear words. She inclined her head to check on her partner, smiling when she saw Nick goofing off with the violet-eyed vixen by using his fuzzy tail as a rope to hold her still, only snickering as the kit made a threat to him.

"I swear, Nick! When I'm free, I'll give you something to be afraid of!" She hissed at the older fox, her ears lowering in irritation at his continuous laughing."I will, don't you dare doubt me!"

The officer simply slyly smiled at her, putting his hands up in surrender."Of course you will, Jewels," A smirk twitched on his lips when he noticed her ears flicking at that new nickname angrily."Just as soon as you free yourself from my tail's wrath." He finished smugly. His emerald eyes caught Judy's, and he sent a subtle wink to her, which she just shook her head at in amusement.

Nick looked back down, noticing the kit was gone."Uh-"

What the fox was about to say would never be known, because a moment later, he has fallen onto the glossy wooden floor, limbs spread out. His green eyes were wide, and his fur was fluffed out in his surprise. Sitting atop his back, was an extremely happy looking kit.

She nudged her foot into his side with a grin."Told you I'd get my payback, _Copper._ " The vixen kit reminded him with a giggle. Judy tried to stifle something in between a laugh, a cough, and a sneeze, already choking in the difficult process. Officer Lupinae, who had come out of nowhere, began to thump the bunny on the back with a chuckle.

Nick smirked, and rested his chin in one palm."Guess you got me, Jewels. I've been tricked by a kit!" He joked mildly, earning him a tap on the head from said-kit.

 _"OFFICERS HOPPS AND WILDE, REPORT TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!"_ Boomed the voice of Chief Bogo through the intercom, forcing both rabbit and fox to wince simultaneously. _"Oh, and bring those two... ahem, children with you."_

"Uh, we better go." Judy suggested mildly.

Once the kit had gotten off of his back, he looked at the older officer."Actually, I have to ask Officer Lupinae about something..." Nick said, his bushy tail brushing the ground. Once he saw three pairs of eyes on him, he smirked." _Alone,_ you three. Go on ahead."

"Whatever you say, Slick Nick." She gave her friendly smile, and hopped out of the room with the kit and pup following her like shadows.

* * *

~ _**At Bogo's Office**_ ~

* * *

Chief Bogo sat in the squeaky chair behind his desk, with a cold stare locked onto the mammals before him. Two foxes, a rabbit, and a wolf. And two of them were children. He leaned back into the chair, heaving out a sigh."Hopps, Wilde, why have you brought two children to the station?" The Chief asked in the most irritated voice he could manage without raising his voice.

"Chief Bogo, sir," Judy came forward, her bold violet eyes meeting his steely gaze fearlessly."These two children, Julie and Liam, are under eighteen years old." She told him, and a moment later, the red-furred fox added some information to her words."However, we cannot send them home because their mothers have given them negative attention."

The anger in the usually cool-tempered fox's voice surprised the cape buffalo. He merely blinked at the four, before gaining his composure quickly."Alright, I'll call the orphanage." He sighed, looking down at the two children sympathetically. It seemed more and more children were being targeted as scratch posts to their kin. It wasn't right, but those hurting children were actually beginning to think they deserved it...

"No."

Chief Bogo looked up, seeing a pair of emerald eyes staring boldly at him, no sarcasm or slyness within the green orbs. He raised his eyebrow, letting the fox continue, but he didn't. The white arctic wolf came in the room, shutting the door behind her gently. Officer Lupinae and Nick exchanged knowing looks that nobody else in the office could decipher..

"Well, you see Chief Bogo..." The snowy-furred officer said after a short silence, looking down to see the pup staring at her curiously. "I want to adopt one of them."

Bogo raised his eyebrow."I'm guessing the wolf pup?" He asked, trying to stifle his surprise at this. Officer Lupinae was usually a tough officer who wasn't really that fond of children. Then again, maybe she just hadn't met the right one until now.

"Yes, I'd like to adopt Liam." She replied, nodding her head with a smile.

The two children exchanged looks of bewilderment, Liam's tail wagging intensely with a wide smile on his muzzle. It didn't seem that mother nature was done with them, though.

"And I'd like to adopt Julie."

All eyes snapped onto Nick, who didn't show any hesitation with his statement whatsoever.

The kit's amethyst eyes widened, and a smile broke out. Before she could speak however, Chief Bogo took over. The cape buffalo's dark gaze had softened at this, and he now had a smirk shining through his blank exterior."I knew you would eventually get a kid, one way or another, Officer Wilde." The Chief said with a knowing look, causing the fox to be startled from his cool demeanor, his red fur seeming to darken with the buffalo's words.

Chief Bogo's smirk widened as he realized he had finally gotten to the Tod. He had always been hoping to render the fox speechless, and it seemed he finally succeeded."There is quite a bit of paperwork for adoptions, so good luck you two." His voice betrayed that he mostly meant Nick, who had gotten over his embarrassment and sent his boss a lazy grin."Clawhauser will have the papers. Dismissed!"

* * *

When they left the Chief's office, Judy was a bundle of unmanageable energy, gushing about the adoptions and grinning at the four mammals. Once they reached Clawhauser's desk, they couldn't have gotten a word in with her and the cheetah's giddy conversation. While the bunny finally got to asking for the adoption papers, Nick had been staring at Judy with a stupid smile on his muzzle. He was startled out of his daze when she turned around, giving him and Officer Lupinae each a pack of papers.

"Good luck you two!" Judy said with a wide grin, and her violet eyes shifted down to the children, before she hopped off, tossing a few more words over her shoulder as she left."Come to me if you need help. I have babysat some of my younger siblings a lot in my lifetime!"

Nick looked over to Clawhauser, who merely grinned at him and spoke in his overly happy voice."Niiiiick! That's so cute! I never knew you wanted a kit!"

The Tod smiled haughtily, and ruffled the fur between Julie's ears, earning a indignant huff from the red-furred kit."Well, you never know." Nick said with a hustler's tone as he straightened up and walked to his desk nearby to sign the adoption papers.

Liam hugged the arctic wolf happily."I'm so glad you're adopting me!" His was laced with obvious happiness and anxiety.

"I'm very happy to finally have a son." Officer Lupinae murmured with a kind smile."Just call me mom, pup."

The kit, who had been listening, gagged as the woman kissed the top of his head and straightened up from her crouch, walking to her desk to fill out the papers. Rolling her eyes at his not-so-threatening glare, she got out her Pawsung Galaxy and plugged her earphones into her phone. She put the small pieces in her ears, and turned on her phone. Unlocking the password and tapping away to get to her music app, she began to scroll through a list of songs.

 _"Loser like me"_

"I love this song!" Julie jumped and looked up from her phone, seeing Liam peering at the song she picked with a smile and a wagging tail.

"Why's that?" She asked once she had calmed down her heartbeat. The pup offered her a sad smile, his tail slowing it's intense wag. He looked away from her and sidestepped her question."May I listen to the song too?"

She smiled, and took one of the ear pieces out, handing it to him."Sure Liam." The kit said. A shock of amusement rippled through her as he put the earpiece in. From enemies to best friends... Boy, she had quite the insane life- well, maybe that's not the best term. Lives would suit this better! Julie inwardly laughed to herself, and played the song.

 _"Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
 _Probably started off like me_  
 _You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_  
 _But, hey, give it just a little time_  
 _I bet you're gonna change your mind."_

Julie sneaked a glance to her friend, pursing her lips at his expression. It was nearly impossible to be decode.

 _"Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
 _Probably started off like me_  
 _You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_  
 _But, hey, give it just a little time_  
 _I bet you're gonna change your mind."_

 _"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me."_

She frowned as something shifted in his emerald eyes. It was subtle, and the strange flicker was gone almost as soon as it come.

 _"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
 _And I'll just look away, that's right_

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
 _And I'll just look away, that's right."_

 _"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me."_

Liam caught her staring, and he smiled to her with forced cheer.

 _"Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are."_

 _"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
 _So everyone can hear_  
 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
 _Baby, I don't care_  
 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _You wanna be_  
 _A loser like me_  
 _A loser like me."_

She paused, a particular scent flooding her nostrils. Curious, Julie sniffed, overwhelmed by what seemed like sorrow, happiness, and nervousness. He noticed her subtle sniff and her lowered ears.

 _"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me."_

As the song ended, she looked up to see Nick handing over a stack of papers to Benjamin, who nodded and smiled, speaking words she couldn't hear from their distance. Taking her earphone piece from Liam, she stuffed the two items into her pocket as the fox sauntered over, a smug smile on his muzzle.

"Hey Jewels," He said and scooped her into his arms."Ready to go to your new home?" Nick asked mischievously.

"Yes, yes!" Julie giggled, and hugged him tightly, her amethyst eyes twinkling joyfully.

"Okay, home we go, then!"

Julie peeked over the Tod's shoulder, and waved to the grey pup."Bye Liam!" She called out to him.

The boy smiled, and waved back."Cya, princess!" Soon, the two foxes had left the building.

Liam yelped as snowy-furred arms wrapped around him, picking him up with ease."The paperwork is done, so now we just need to wait for our house to be glanced at and a quick checkup with the doctor, only then will you officially be under my care!"

The pup smiled. _Well, here goes my new life..._

* * *

 **A/N's: Eee, so cute!**

 **Nick: Oh come on! I adopt her?!**

 **Judy: Niiiick! Stop whining, you know you love her!**

 **Nick: ... I have my right to remain silent, Officer Fluff.**

 **Judy: Har har, Slick.**

 **Cosmo: Cute, you two. Reviews!**

 **S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101- Haha, don't worry, I literally have made a list of what I should do for this story. I have a seriously _loooooooooong_ way to go before I call it quits with this one! Thanks for reviewings and reading!**

 **Spectre47- Yeah! Isn't it funny though? I literally chose the two most random animals, and it so happened that red foxes and grey wolves were enemies; Grey wolves sometimes ate foxes! Hah! / I'm glad you say that, because yeah, STAAR tests are coming up. *shudders fearfully* Anyway! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **DYK~ Pirates wear eye patches so that they can see in the dark.**

 **That would make sense, because whenever they go into a dark room they can just remove the eye patch. The eye that was covered is used to the dark, so it would be easier, whereas the other eye would take a few minutes to adjust!**

 **RQ~ Do you think Nick would make a good daddy?**

 **Nick: What? I-**

 **Judy &Cosmo&RapidSammi: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOOOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP! ~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


	8. Unpleasant checkups?

**Heeeeeeey everyone, and welcome back to The Afterlife with Judy, Cosmo, Nick and RapidSammi!**

 **Judy: Wait, so Julie and Liam are-**

 **Yep...**

 **Cosmo: Oh whiskers! Poor kids!**

 **Nick: Yeah, poor them... Poor adoptive parents.**

 **Judy: Can't wait to see Slick acting like a daddy!**

 **Cosmo: Me neither! The last time I knew of, Finnick was pretending to be his child.**

 **Nick: Yes, but-**

 **All3: ENJOY!**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~_

 _~ The Afterlife ~_

 _~ Chapter 7: Unpleasant checkups? ~  
_

* * *

After some people inspected his house and found it fit, they had him sign a final paper that finalized him as the kit's adoptive parent. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit scared. _I mean, I'm a first-timer, and she had a bad parent and no father..._

As his thoughts traveled darker and darker, he hadn't realized he'd been standing in the kitchen, staring at nothing while he held a glass of water. The only reminder, was a chipper voice that startled him from his thoughts."Hey Slick, you seem distracted, may I ask why?" He looked down to see that Judy was peering up at him, violet eyes glittering with concern for her best friend.

Nick sighed, letting his shoulders sag as he confessed his fear with her, hoping she wouldn't judge him."I'm just scared, I mean, what if we argue a lot? What if she hates me? What if I mess up and snap at her like I did to you so many times? She would probably think I was going to hurt her!" His emerald eyes were wide as he spoke these words.

Judy smiled and shook her head, as if she knew something he didn't."Oh, dumb fox..." She leaped up, wrapping the tall fox into a tight hug that nearly choked the air out of him."It's natural to be scared, Nick." The bunny said as she released him, her ears erect as she offered him her most sincere smile."Not all kids and parents get along, that's true, but I think you two will be just fine, as well as Zoey and Liam." Judy yanked on his loose tie, pulling him down to her height so she could give him a friendly peck on the cheek. She didn't notice him put his paw where she kissed him, blinking his emerald eyes at the contact.

"Just remember, Slick," She said, looking over her shoulder as she began to hop upstairs to her bedroom."I'm always here to help you, no matter what. Goodnight, Nick!"

"Goodnight, Judy." Nick watched her fluffy tail bounce as she hopped up the stairs, and he let a smile grace his muzzle."You're right, Carrots." He murmured to himself as he poured out his water and put his glass in the sink."I can always count on you. "

Putting his hands in his pockets, the Tod chuckled inwardly. _Judy, you have changed my life so much. From the very first moment we met, and until now... I regret nothing._

He shook his head from yet another daze, and walked upstairs, turning left into his own room. _If only you knew how much you meant to me._ He thought with a soft chuckle as he settled underneath his covers, turning off his lamp.

* * *

~ _ **The next day**_ ~

* * *

"Jeeeewels, wakey wakey." Nick tried to shake the little vixen awake, but to no avail. She simply whimpered and lashed out a paw, hitting his muzzle halfheartedly. Even though the kit hadn't hit him with full force, it still hurt, so he yelped softly and rubbed his muzzle.

"Ten. More. HOURS!" Julie whined out, and rolled away from him, groaning when he pulled away the blanket.

The Tod shook his head with a smile on his muzzle."Julie, don't make me pull the wake-up attack on you." He warned her, although if someone listened closely, they could hear the joking undertone to his smooth voice when he said this.

"Bite me, Copper."

"Naw, I'm happy to settle for... _tickling_!"

"Huh? What do you-"

Nick cut his kit off, beginning to tickle her sides mercilessly while she burst out in laughter, trying to writhe away from him."O-okay! I give! I'm up, daddy! I'm up!" While in her laughter, Julie didn't notice his expression change greatly until he stopped tickling the crap out of her. She opened her eyes to see his emerald pools staring back at her in surprise and hope.

"Di-did you really mean that?" The fox's voice was soft and barely above a whisper as he asked her this question, but Julie didn't seem to understand."Mean what?" She asked as she sat up to look at her adoptive father.

"Calling me 'daddy'." He replied to her question. The kit smiled and leaned over, catching him by surprise when she gave him a tight hug. Nicholas returned the hug with a wide smile as the young vixen quietly giggled."Of course I meant it, _daddy copper_." Her smirk was evident in the last two words, and he felt himself freeze up at her tone.

"...Ah, you mischievous little kit." Nick said with a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he ruffled the fur between her ears, speaking again a moment later."Well, you should get dressed, you need to have a checkup with the doctor."

Julie nodded, and rolled out of the bed that she and Liam had shared before. Apparently, this room was now all hers, not that she was complaining of course. In fact, the cheerful vixen was happy with this for some odd reason. Shaking from her thoughts, she watched as Nick left her room.

"Well then..." Her amethyst eyes lit up as she began to put on her clothes. _I hope Liam is there!_ Julie had gotten dressed in an off-the-shoulder smoky-grey shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black-as-night shorts that Judy had let her borrow until she had her own clothes.

Sitting on her bed, she picked up the brush that Judy had given her. _Ah, I already love this new life..._ She thought as she began to brush her fur with the borrowed brush happily.

Once she was ready, the kit exited her room and hopped down the stairs two at a time, spotting her father with his back facing her. Julie smirked, and sprang from the last step, latching onto his back and making him stumble forward with a yelp of surprise. Satisfaction rippled through her as she let go, falling to the ground on her feet.

Nick turned around and grinned down to the kit."Are you satisfied with your revenge?" He inquired playfully.

"Am I satisfied?" Julie asked herself with a wide grin, before answering herself."Yes, yes I am."

The Tod smirked, before opening the door for her."Kits first." He insisted when she gave him a look.

"Whatever you say, daddy copper." She said as she walked outside, soon followed by her father.

* * *

~ _**Later on**_ ~

* * *

"SHOTS!?" The kit yowled and shrank back, using her bushy tail to try and hide from the doctor with, but to no avail."Nobody said anything about shots!" The kit whimpered, and whipped her head away as the small badger gently took her arm, trembling in obvious fear. Julie didn't know why, but she had always hated needles with a passion, and always dreaded getting her shots when it came to the time.

Nick, who held her in his lap, smoothed the fur on her head comfortingly."It's okay, Julie. Just look away and think of something pleasant." He said calmly as the kit sniffled softly.

"Okay daddy, I trust you." _He's so much like my father... I miss him._

The Tod smiled at her words, still stroking the fur on her head as the needle went in smoothly seemingly without the young kit's notice of it. The small doctor pulled out the needle and put a band-aid on the spot delicately.

"Okay sweetie, the shot is over. Do you want a lollipop?" Dr. Bager asked politely as she held two candies in his paws in front of the small girl.

Julie smiled."May I have the red lollipop please?"

The badger nodded her pointed head, and gave the vixen the red candy, waving to the duo as Nick stood up with his daughter in his arms."There you go, sweetie. Go to the receptionist for the information gathered on your daughter, Mr. Wilde."

"Got it, Thanks Dr. Bager."

As the two foxes walked to the receptionist, the older of the two grinned down at Julie."Since that was horrifying for my little Jewels, how about I treat you to the oh-so-famous pawpsicles?" He offered her, suffering immensely when he tried to stifle a laugh at her overexcited squeal of agreement to his plan.

Feeling her ears burning, Julie composed herself and shot her father's smirk right back at him."I'll hold that to ya, Daddy Copper." She said as the receptionist handed them a few papers, Nick thanking the grizzly bear before heading for the Clinic's doors. He read over the papers with a wide smirk.

"So I have a _13-year old_ daughter who is _disease free_ , and _perfectly fit and healthy_." Nick laughed and slapped a paw to his forehead."I got a teenager on my paws! Oh sweet cheese and crackers, this will be fun!"

Julie pouted and aimed a punch to his arm, but the lithe fox danced out of her range, still laughing as she scowled darkly at him. After a moment, he continued to look through the papers, cringing.

"Oh great... So you never learnt about the awkward stage, huh?" The ex-confox winced at the prospect of having to explain it to her. Then again, it was always the mother to explain stuff like this, but he doesn't have a girlfriend or a wife, now does he? _No, no I do not._

The kit lowered her ears in embarrassment, looking anywhere but at her adoptive dad."Um, no." _She seems as enthusiastic about learning about that as I am teaching her about it._

Julie perked up, easily spotting a familiar grey wolf pup coming out of the Clinic doors, followed by his new mother shortly. His green eyes locked onto her amethyst eyes, and both youth grinned at each other. To Nick's amusement, the smoky grey pup tackled his daughter into a hug, his tail wagging. He chuckled and exchanged a look with Officer Lupinae, who simply shrugged and smiled.

"So Zoey, how did the checkup go for you and Liam?" Nick asked casually while the two children had their own conversation.

The tall snowy-furred wolf smiled."Pretty quick, he wasn't even afraid of the shots!" Zoey answered cheerfully."How about you and Julie?"

The Tod rumbled a soft chuckle."She apparently has a fear of needles, but maybe not anymore with a trick I showed her."

While the adults were talking about that, the two youth were having a bit of a deeper conversation. While the pup looked intrigued, the kit was terrified and dumbfounded.

"I mean, I didn't even think of what to do before my mouth just had a mind of it's own!" Julie said with wide amethyst eyes, her bushy tail lashing fearfully at the memory.

Gazing at his friend, the grey pup gaped at her."Same here! It was-"

"Scary"-"Awesome!"

The vixen kit slapped a paw to her forehead, leaving Liam to snicker softly as she groaned in disbelief at his definition of ''awesome.'' Afterward, a moment of thoughtful silence stretched between the two past-enemies.

Liam was the first to break this silence."Hey princess? Do you think-?"

"David planned this out?" She finished his question for him and, when he nodded, she shrugged and smiled."Who knows? Maybe he did, or maybe-"

"We took over two animals lives that had bad mothers." Liam finished excitedly, his green depths glowing with the possibility of each option.

A pair of furry red arms scooped up the kit, who released a happy giggle and hugged her father."Are you still up for that pawpsicle, Jewels?" He asked Julie with a wide grin.

"Yes, yes please!" She answered almost immediately.

Liam gaped, and looked at his mother pleadingly."Moma! Can we go with them?"

"Pleaaaaaase?" Julie begged, doing the perfect imitation of Puss-in-the-Boots.

"Fine, fine." Zoey said with a chuckle after she and Nick exchanged amused looks."To the ice cream shop we go."

* * *

 **A/N's: ANDDDD THERE"S THAT!**

 **Judy: Aw, that's cute, Sammi!**

 **Why thank you, Judy.**

 **Nick: Pawpsicles! Finn, you better get ready.**

 **Finnick: What - Don't call me that!**

 **Cosmo: Ooh, tuna-fish! Hey Sammi, where's Aiden? I thought he was with us in every story.**

 **Not with Zootopia. REVIEWS!**

 **Spectre47- Haha, thanks, Spectre! Glad you liked it, and glad you're liking the story so far. Plenty more chapters to come. I already mentioned this, but I made a huge list. IF there was to be any drama, it wouldn't even start until, what? Chapter ten? fifteen maybe? Haha!**

 **S4S- I completely agree! Isn't he just as sweet as honey already? Hehe! / Wow, that's pretty awesome! Nice names, you two! Keep rockin', my furry friends!**

 **LoneMonsterWolf- I'm really glad that you are loving this! There will be plenty of feels to last for a while, haha!**

 **Guest- What? Do you mean the fox and the grey-wolf thing? If so, you seem good at observing, because that was my original idea to make it a reference to The Fox and the Hound. Thanks for noticing that! Hah!**

 **RQ~ Do YOU think David planned their animal lives or, do you think they took over two animals that had bad mothers? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **DYK~** **Leonardo Da Vinci invented scissors!**

 **Wow, interesting!**

 **All4: TOOOODLES!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~  
~*R.S*~**_


	9. A skip, a hop and a jump away!

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to the Afterlife with Cosmo, Judy, Nick, and RapidSammi!**

 **Nick: Sammi, weren't you going to add in that British guy?**

 **Who, Romeo?**

 **Judy: No, he means-**

 **Nick: Yes, him.**

 **Mark: Right here, friends.**

 **Cosmo: Hello Mark!**

 **Mark: Hello Cosmo, Wifey- *he grins and ducks as Rapid swings her bat at him angrily***

 **DON'T call me that, especially in front of the readers!**

 **Nick: I believe they don't mind. Do you, readers?**

 **Judy: Well I for one don't mind! ENJOY the chapter, wonderful readers!**

* * *

 _~ Zootopia ~_  
 _~ The Afterlife ~_  
 _~ Chapter 8: A skip, hop and a jump away! ~_

* * *

 _"Death..."_

 _An eerie voice whispered as the young pup ran, his emerald eyes wide in fear, panting for air that he desperately needed. He knew he would tire out and stop running eventually. It was a fact._

 _"Death." The voice whispered again, it's dark, feminine voice sending shivers up and down his spine. He gasped and tried to speed himself up, but he was already at his top-gear running._

 _"Death!"_

 _"Stop!" He wailed out and yelped as he tripped over a large root, falling face first into the dark soil. He looked up bleakly, dread falling over him when he saw a large, shadowed figurine stood in front of him dauntingly._

 _"DEATH!"_

 _The pup let out a loud scream as the figurine sprang at him._

 _Liam woke up._

 _... ... ..._

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The pup shot up to the sound of screaming

"Liam?!" Zoey's voice came to his ears, and he realized he had been the one screaming. The slender arctic wolf ran into his room, her robin egg blue eyes looking at him in a dazed panic."Liam? Are you okay, honey?" She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, staring into his glazed, terrified green depths.

"Death, death, death!"

"Liam?"

"Huh?" Liam snapped back to reality. His green eyes suddenly filled with tears, and he leaned over to hug his adoptive mother. He felt the enemy liquid begin to roll down his furry cheeks, and that's how he knew he was crying. Zoey wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his head.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. It was just a dream..."

He felt her paw rubbing slow circles on his back, and the young pup relaxed into her comforting arms.

"Just a dream, young one."

* * *

Liam happily bounced around his room, packing what his mother had bought for him into a small grey suitcase. While he packed up, he had his Pawsung Galaxy on his bed that was stripped of it's bed coverings. The phone had Julie's face on it, which meant he had video-called her. The phone was propped up against his bag.

 _"Liam, calm down you silly puppy!"_ The kit giggled as she watched the grey-furred pup bolt around the room, taking down posters and other items, folding and stuffing them into his bag.

"Julie, do you even know where I'm moving?" He asked her, having to raise his voice a little to be heard from across the big room.

 _"Wait! Let me guess; Clawaska?"_ Her joking reply came from the device as she watched him through her phone, chuckling as he shot her a playfully glare.

"Very funny, princess." The pup said with a roll of his emerald eyes, but a broad smile twitched on his muzzle nonetheless.

 _"Why thank you, fellow canid, but I think I know that."_

Liam shook his head with yet another roll of his green eyes."You sure have grown full of yourself, hmm Julie?" He inquired teasingly, grinning as saw her smirk lazily, just like her father.

 _"Well gee, I can't help it! Daddy copper just rubs off on a mammal, ya know?"_ Julie said with a sly, but playful tone in her silky voice. _"Besides, you're not all the same either. You've gotten a bit overprotective..."_

"Ah, can it, Fuzz-tail." Liam laughed out. His ears perked when he heard his mother call up to him.

"Liam! Are you ready?"

He grinned and slung the bag over his shoulder, Pawsung in hand as he called down to her."Yeah moma, I'll be down in a second!" The pup glanced at the vixen kit smiling at him. _"I'll catch ya later, Liam. Toodles!"_ His friend hung up before he could even open his mouth to say bye.

The boy grumbled words along the lines of "I'll never understand that vixen!" as he stuffed his phone in his pocket, and shot out of room like a rocket, running down the stairs two at a time. As he entered the kitchen, Liam asked his mother."Are we really moving, mom?"

"Mm-hmm." The tall she-wolf answered with a smile."Now get in the car, sweetie."

"Yes moma!" Liam chirped with a wide smile as he hefted the bag from where he had dropped it on the ground and slung it over his shoulder as he walked to the door. He shoved it open with his free hand, and walked outside, realizing that it was unbelievably sunny with no clouds in sight, the sky a beautiful dark blue. It was the perfect day to go for a swim to the pool... Snapping out of his daze, Liam realized he had walked to the car absentmindedly, and he opened the car door, hopping into the front seat and closing the door behind him.

He unzipped his bag, and got out an orange pencil and notebook, grinning at the items in the palms of his paws."Time to get drawing!"

Zoey suddenly hopped in the police cruiser, smiling at her grey-furred son."Are we all ready to go?"

"Ready!" The pup shot her a toothy smile that made her laugh.

"Then off we go!" She barked gleefully, and started the engine, backing out of their driveway and into the street, afterward heading for their new destination.

Liam began to draw in his notebook absentmindedly, his ivory ears lowered in a relaxed position atop his head as thoughts swirled through his mind. _It's been two whole months since we have been adopted, and I've been treated with nothing but love from my new mom, Zoey. I like my new name: Liam Lupinae. My first and last name start with L without sounding weird! Haha! In this time, I met this really cool guy named Rory Clawez. He's a Cheetah-Timber wolf hybrid mix. He's kind of insecure, though. Acts like everyone will tackle him. Apparently Julie has made a friend too. I think her name is Abby Bobbre. Annoying, protective and overly teasing is what I've gathered on her personality from how she spoke of her..._

Young Liam was so deep in thought that he didn't notice they have arrived in front of their new house, which sat next to a large grey house. At least, not until his mother waved a paw in front of his face."Hel-lo? Anybody there?" Zoey joked and leaned away as the pup started and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Maman, I spaced out again, didn't I?" A smile curled on his ivory muzzle as the snowy-furred female laughed and nodded her affirmation.

He chuckled at himself and opened the door, hopping out of the police cruiser with ease, being he had done so hundreds of times by now. He glanced at the gray house, spotting a figure moving in a window. It was a vixen who wore a white shirt with the words "Fur Fox Sake!" in cursive gold letters, simple green capris, and a pair of sunglasses on her furry red head. The vixen was dancing around, holding a brush up to her muzzle as she was no doubt singing. Her eyes were shut and she was going in and out of the window vision, swishing her fuzzy tail to the beat.

Liam smirked and decided he would record her doing this later on.

* * *

Julie felt joy vibrating throughout her being like a flash of lightning. It was electrifying, magical, _amazing!_

She had some music playing, and let's just say that she gets captivated in this song.

Very deeply.

" _I messed up tonight_  
 _I lost another fight_  
 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_  
 _I keep falling down_  
 _I keep on hitting the ground._

 _I always get up now to see what's next_."

The vixen sang after twirled, bushy tail following her as she made a dramatic fall before hopping back onto her feet to emphasize the lyrics.

" _Birds don't just fly_  
 _They fall down and get up._ "

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong!_ " She had spread her arms out like a bird, ears perking and then falling when it came to "Wrong".

" _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _Though I'm on the lead_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_  
 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No I won't leave_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail._ "

Julie began to lose track of what her body was doing anymore.

" _Oh oh try everything_

 _Look how far you've come_  
 _You filled your heart with love_  
 _Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_  
 _Don't beat yourself up_  
 _Don't need to run so fast_  
 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best._ "

She began to doubt she would stop.

"I _won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _Though I'm on the lead_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_  
 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No I won't leave_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail._ "

She realized the song was almost over.

" _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_  
 _I'll keep on making them every day_  
 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh, try everything..."_

The song ended and Julie collapsed onto her bed, panting softly as she tried to catch her breath from her dancing.

She then decided to look up, and screeched loudly when she saw a certain gray furred pup at her door. She eyed the phone in his paws, watching as he stopped the recording with an almost evil smirk as he looked at her. Her violet eyes flashed and she sprang to her feet.

"Give me the phone."

This sent the wolf pup running, wildly cackling as his vixen friend took chase.

"LIAM LUPINAE, GET YOUR FURRY TAIL BACK HERE OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

* * *

 **A/N's: Yup. XD**

 **Nick: *nods* Interesting. Is that going to be blackmail?**

 **Maybeeee. Maybeeee naaaawt.**

 **Judy: Better not be.**

 **Maybe nawt, I said!**

 **LoneMonsterWolf- Aw, thanks mon amie!**

 **reaperjf- Hehehehehehehehe... ):3**

 **Guest- Don't worry, mon amie. This story is NOWHERE near finished, I assure you.**

 **\- Gotti, will add him right now. *falls silent as summons Aiden***

 ***Aiden screams as he falls from a portal in the ceiling, crash landing roughly onto the tiled ground***

 **Ooo, sorry Kitty.**

 **Aiden: Wha? *looks around, face changes into horror* Sam? Again?**

 **Nick: Pffft. *snickers quietly. Judy elbows him sharply, although looking like she was going to laugh any second now***

 **Teehee. No RQ's today!**

 **Complex Question~ If Pinocchio said "My nose will grow now" it will create a paradox. How so?**

 **Toodles!**

* * *

 _ **~ TOODLES TILL THE NEXT CHAP~**_

 _ **~*R.S*~**_


End file.
